Anubis House
'Anubis House '''is one of the main locations where House of Anubis takes place. This is where all the Anubis students reside. History Anubis House was built in 1890 by Julian Frobisher-Smythe, father of Robert Frobisher-Smythe; however, it was not named Anubis House until 1922. The original inhabitants of the hoyse were Robert and Louisa Frobisher-Smythe along with their only child, Sarah. After their tragic death, Victor Rodenmaar Sr. became the new owner of the house and the guardian of Sarah. Victor's father told his son that if he didn't make Sarah tell them where to find the treasure he would send Victor away to an orphanage. Sarah told them both many times that she was not going to reveal where the treasure was hidden. The Cup of Ankh was revealed not to be the only treasure hidden in the house. Layout of the House Ground Floor The ground floor consists of the entrance hall, the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, the laundry room, a bathroom, and three bedrooms. The entrance hall is large and grand with a magnificent chandelier, a sarcophagus, and a staircase leading to the upper floor. The banisters on the stairs are in the shape of the Eye of Horus. The first door on the left leads to the living room which has brown leather couches and chairs. There is also a fireplace and a television in the room. To the back of the living room is the dining room which has a table large enough to seat at least eight people, but nine can fit comfortably. Also in the dining room is an old telescope and a painting of the Frobisher-Smythe's. At the back of the dining room is the door to the kitchen. At the back left of the kitchen is the laundry room and the backdoor. Leading from the entrance hall is a hallway with the boys' rooms and their bathroom. The first door on the right is the bathroom. The second door on the right is Fabian and Eddie's room, formerly Fabian and Mick's room. The final door on the right is Jerome and Alfie's room. First Floor At the top of the stairs, above the front door, is Victor's office, overlooking the entrance hall. Also at the top of the stairs is a door leading to the upstairs hallway. The first door on the left is Nina and Amber's room, which was Sarah Frobisher-Smythe's room. The two doors in the back left of the hall lead to Patricia, Mara, and Joy's room. The on the right side of the hall is the bathroom. The hall leading to the right leads to the attic. The side hall coming from the hall to the attic leads to Trudy's room. Attic The attic was originally a storage room full of old things and junk. Trudy cleaned out the attic in season 2 in order to make a guest room. After taking over as house mother, Vera moved into the attic. There were two hiding places in the attic, a room the size of a closet and a small cupboard, both opened with the Eye of Horus locket. The larger space no longer exists after Victor smashed his way into it near the end of season 1. Cellar The cellar is a stone room under the house where the furnace is located. Victor uses it for his experiments and it is out of bounds to students. Near the back of the cellar is the door leading to the secret passage behind the stove in the kitchen. The cellar is where victor hides his experiments and it also serves as an entrance to the tunnels. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Anubis House Connection to the Horus Legend Throughout the series, the entire house has shown many mystical properties. The first of which was a reaction to Nina's Eye of Horus necklace. In fact, the house has quite a strong connection to it. The house has many hidden rooms and passage ways that can only be opened and closed with that particular necklace. Though it isn't quite clear how this may be, many fans think the architectures of the house might have foreseen the legend. However, only the Chosen One can open these hidden rooms and passage ways as well as certain items that are also related to the search. For example, the Arabic Dictionary in House of Reunion / House of Memories could only be opened by Nina. When Amber tried to force the locket in, nothing happened.﻿ An example of a passage way that can be opened is the oven that leads to the cellar. Secret Compartments Since the series premiere the house has shown a number of secret rooms, hiding places, and even tunnels belive it or not. The list below shows the compartments and their functions.(Note these compartments as of now are NOT in the chronological order they were discovered in). *'Old Oven in the Kitchen-''' When Nina discovered the Eye of Horus symbol she tried out her necklace and revealed a pathway to the cellar. *'Antechamber-' In the cellar Sibuna discovered what Nina believed to be snake shapes on the top of a shelf, but it was actually some kind of Victorian combination lock that protects an antechamber believed to be Robert Frobisher-Smythe's secret study. It also has amulets that prevent the blindness from the light beacon at the beginning of the tunnels. *'Hidden closet- '''In the attic Nina accidentally finds a hidden door that only opens with her locket. It is a small closet-like room with a portrait of Sarah Frobsiher-Smythe on the wall but was destroyed by Victor when searching for Sibuna's ankh pieces. *'Hidden cabinet- 'Also in the attic, Nina finds a small hidden cabinet in the wall while looking for a new place to hide the Cup of Ankh. It is also only opened using her locket. *'Secret Cabinet in the Entrance Hall -''' It can only be opened at noon through the tears of glass and Nina's locket. It had held the second ankh piece but has not used or shown since. The Tunnels It seems that the antechamber not only hides Robert Frobisher-Smythe's study but a series of tunnels underneath the house. The passsage way was blocked by the bookshelf that, when the book with the ibis, representing Thoth, is pulled, in a very James Bond esque fashion, turns to the tunnels. These tunnels were believed to be hiding the Mask of Anubis at the end. Victor also believed the missing pages of the Book of Isis were hidden there as well. The tunnels are heavily guarded with tasks, each more difficult than the last. #The first of the obstacles is a beacon light that scans from the feet up until it reaches your eyes. It leaves you temporarily blind if looked at.(It can be specualted that if you close your eyes the light will still blind you, but possibly to a lesser degree). The blindness lasts for one day. The only one shown so far to negate it is to wear the amulets hidden in the study. The lights scans them then goes back down protecting the wearer. #The second obstacle is the is a door blocking the way. When certain books with letters on the spine are rearranged to form the name "Robert Frobisher-Smythe" the pedestal glows. A golden cube, similar to a rubix cube, appears. The cube can be re-arranged into a pyramid and stuck onto the wall with the same image enlarged to opening the gateway to the next tunnel. #The new tunnel has a hopscotch pattern on the floor. The ceiling slowly falls unless the correct pattern is traversed. Around the corner is a chasm too wide to jump. The gap can be bridged with a crocodile shaped board that connects the gap. However it isn't over yet. When the kids go to pass moon and sun shaped blades swish back and for in a rythmic motion. By playing the pauses it makes it capable to get through by not easy by the least. It can be shut of by a compartment on the end. #Once you get passed the chasm there is a vent-like tunnel that can be crawled through to get to the next side. The difficult thing is that the small tunnel is full of everyone's fears like Insectophobia and claustrophobia. At the end of the tunnel there is a lever. Once pulled a door that is mistaken as a wall opens. #When going through the wall/door, there are a web of strings with three little hooks on them and a giant spider indentation on the wall next to it. The strings are different colors and have venom on them. The silver string stings and leaves a painful burn. The yellow string causes hallucinations and the red string is "spells doom". You have to find the mother spider and it's three "daughters". You must hang the "daughter" spiders on the hooks based on their colors then place the mother spider to the spider shaped indentation in the wall to make the strings disappear and make the door stay open. #The next task is an alchemy task. You have to find the chemicals that match up with the riddle and poor it into the lion's mane. The correct six chemicals will mix and cause the door to explode from the Egyptain explosion goo and open. #In the next room there are four horns in the center. Playing the wrong tune causes a loud deafening noise and causes the ceiling to crack. The correct tune (The Song of Hathor) has to be played on the horns in addition to a ox bell from the Frobisher library before the door opens #The next room has six hands with a beam of light pointing to one. When the correct reflectors are placed in the hands, the falcon constellation made opens the final door but you need six people to do this. #The final room is a ancient board game called Senet with the Mask of Anubis on the other side of the board. If an Anubis piece points at a player while they are on a danger square, the player falls through the floor and is trapped in a room. The only way to retrieve the person is to complete the game. After the game is completed, a pedestal with two keys appears. Only one can be chosen, one is to retrieve fallen friends from the ancient game called Senet and the other is to unlock the Mask cabinet. Residents of Anubis House Former Residents *Victor Rodenmaar Sr. (Victor's father) *Mr. and Mrs. Frobisher-Smythe (Sarah's parents) *Sarah Frobisher-Smythe *Mick Campbell *Trudy Rehmann *Mr. Eric Sweet (House of Myths, House of Nightmares) *John Clarke (House of Myths, House of Nightmares) *Vera Devenish *Nina Martin (Left after Season 2) Current Residents *Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Fabian Rutter *Patricia Williamson * Amber Millington *Alfred "Alfie" Lewis *Mara Jaffray *Jerome Clarke *Joy Mercer (she disappeared in Season 1 once, but she returns as a regular character in Season 2) *Eddie Miller (arrived in Season 2) *KT Rush (arrived in season 3) *Willow Jenks (Possibly) *Trudy Rehmann Trivia *Four of the ankh pieces were hidden in the entrance hall (one in the grandfather clock, one in the banister, one in the wall, and one in the chandelier) *The door to the right of the front door at the foot of the stairs leads to a part of the house never seen. This is also the case upstairs where there is a hallway near the attic door, to the right. Anubis House Gallery Link to Gallery. Category:House of Anubis